1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information playback system using information storage medium such as an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, DVD-Video discs having high image quality and advanced functions, and video players which play back these discs have prevailed, and peripheral devices and the like used to play back such multi-channel audio data have broader options. Accordingly, for content users, an environment for personally implementing a home theater that allows the users to freely enjoy movies, animations, and the like with high image quality and high sound quality has become available.
Further, utilizing a network to acquire image information from a server on the network and playing back/displaying the acquired information by a device on a user side have been readily carried out. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3673166 (FIGS. 2 to 5, FIGS. 11 to 14 and the like) discloses supplying information to a device of a user who wants to accept advertisement through a web site in the Internet and displaying information in the device of the user.
However, current web sites on the Internet are mostly “static screens” as described in the reference. Even if animation or some moving pictures can be displayed in web sites, it is difficult to realize a variety of expressions in which timings of display start/display end of the animation or moving picture or a switching timing of the moving picture/animation are intricately programmed.
Furthermore, even if a moving picture can be expressed on a web site, it is often the case that the moving picture to be displayed is interrupted (playback is stopped) in midstream depending on an network environment (a network throughput value) of a user.